Quantic Return
Quantic Return is the fifteenth episode of the second season. Tagline Still trapped in a different quantum reality of 2409, the goes to the Ramatis system in search of a way out. They find unexpected help, but also, unexpected results while implementing this solution. Summary Act One Still trapped in 2409, the crew of the Bouteina tries to hail the future counterpart of the , with no result. They find survivors but they don't recognize any of them. The leader of the survivors, Gour, tell them that they were heavily damaged in the siege of Starbase 24. Gour asks Rakelli to make clothing for her, while Mizarh assumes the persona of a Starfleet redshirt. Rakelli haggles the price of Gour's new uniform and the other Federation redshirts found Rakelli almost as greedy as Ferengi. Gour accepts to pay Rakelli's first price in exchange for information that could get the Romulans out of the quantum reality traps. Act Two Rakelli returns on the Bouteina with a PADD under his possession, containing all the information he could get from Gour. Vaebn Mairex gets to work as he remodulated the warp engines with Rovas. Annika wanted to know how exactly the quantum realities affected the holodecks. Once again, with four other crewmen, a World of Warcraft holodeck programs was activated, but, this time around, the characters that the party fought all looked like rehashes of Dhiemm. They let the Dhiemm copies fight among each other. After all the copies of Dhiemm are done killing each other, the computer tells them that an item has leveled up. Act Three Dhiemm restarts the program. When the program is restarted, Zetra rushes towards the enemies like Klingon players usually do, while the enemy Blood Elves fire photon grenades at the gang. But Zetra proved to be the saving grace of the group, as she used her magic to reverb the photon grenades back at the Blood Elves. ses that something is amiss and orders Dhiemm to restart the program. Lovestospooch realizes that, on their third run, Annika is acting unlike the other two times, because she is a Tauren warrior rather than a "two-minute mage" and she doesn't seem to know much about WoW anymore. Act Four From the bridge, Taev Radaik calls the people in Holodeck Delta to return to their stations because they were done remodulating the warp drive. Putal asks to go on Ramatis to purchase fresh cigarettes. Zama finds something weird with Putal but he suggests that an holonovel be written concerning these adventures. Pazzo suggests that it should be done after they return to 2385, though. Upon return, they ask a Lyran starship the time. The Lyrans tell them that the stardate is 62727.43. Back at Starbase 47, they deliver their reports under the form of a PADD. Act Five Rakelli returns to the Elephantine Carpet, where the Arbazan vendor asked him about the different quantum realities. The Subytt redshirt answered that the iCarpets were different in these quantum realities. Rakelli then proceeds to purchase a medium-sized iCarpet and he receives an offer to make Senior commodore Pfrizzek's clothes, who pays for both the Count and his own clothes. The ship's main scientists are gathered in the starbase's theater to open a conference about quantum fissures and quantum realities, where several Lyrans asked them questions about these objects. External link *Quantic Return on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes